


You Feel Like A Holiday

by justyrae



Series: We Knew It'd Happen Eventually [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, etc etc y'all know how this goes by now, same deal he's not a ghost they're both over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: Carrie should know better by now that Luke can never control himself in public.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Carrie Wilson
Series: We Knew It'd Happen Eventually [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155389
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	You Feel Like A Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> listen, it's just not my fault. this is a thing.

Carrie's applying sunscreen to her cheeks when Luke comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. He tucks his chin over her shoulder and smiles at her through the mirror, totally throwing her off her rhythm.

"Can I help you?" she asks as she tries to continue rubbing the sunscreen into her skin.

"Are you done yet?"

"Does it _look_ like I'm done?" Carrie laughs softly as Luke groans, pressing his face into her neck.

"I wanna go," he whines, turning back towards the mirror and pouting at her.

"Did _you_ put on sunscreen?" she asks, and Luke immediately looks away. "I didn't think so."

He sighs heavily as he drops his arms from her waist and takes the bottle when she holds it out to him, grumbling under his breath as he squeezes some into his hand and smears it across his face.

"There," he says as he turns to her. "All done."

"You're a _child_ ," she says, shaking her head as she turns away from the mirror and starts rubbing the sunscreen into Luke's skin. He smiles at her and stands still long enough for her to finish, and then he starts tugging her away from the mirror.

"Come on, come on," he begs as she scrambles to grab the bottle of sunscreen, knowing they'll definitely need it later on. "I wanna _go_."

"Okay, okay!" Carrie laughs, pulling her hand out of his grip so she can grab the bag she'd already prepped to bring down to the beach with them. She tosses the sunscreen into it and meets Luke at the door of their hotel room.

He steals a kiss before he opens the door, letting Carrie pass through first. While they're in the elevator making their way down to the first floor of the resort, he pulls her back into his arms and holds onto her tightly. If there were anyone else in the elevator, Carrie would think he's marking his territory.

They make their way through the resort and down to the beach where their private cabana is located. Carrie had the foresight to rent one for the day so at the very least they'll have _some_ respite from the sun. A resort employee is standing nearby when they arrive, ready to provide them with a pitcher of water and a menu full of delicious food and other drinks.

Carrie settles down in one of the lounge chairs as Luke takes the menu, ordering them two daiquiris even though it's barely past ten in the morning. After the employee leaves, Luke turns to Carrie and smiles at her.

"We're on vacation," he offers as explanation, and she laughs.

"I didn't say anything."

He pulls the other lounge chair over so it's right next to hers and sits down, but he doesn't stop looking at her. She flushes a little and takes off her sunglasses as she rolls onto her side, propping her head up with one hand as she stares back at him.

"What?" he asks, laughing like he doesn't know she's onto him.

"If you're trying to get me drunk enough to have sex in this cabana, you're sorely mistaken."

Luke pouts a little, but his smile doesn't go away. "You said it, not me." He wiggles his eyebrows and Carrie laughs. "You're the one thinking about sex."

"Oh," Carrie rolls her eyes, "like you're not."

"I'm on my _best_ behavior," Luke insists as he leans over to kiss her. "It's not _my_ fault you can't resist me."

"I can resist you just fine, thank you." Carrie leans back, settling down on her lounge chair and crosses her arms.

The employee returns with their drinks a few minutes later, and Carrie resolutely does not look at Luke as she takes her first sip. Luke, however, proceeds to drink his entire daiquiri in a little over a minute and as he sets the empty glass down he grins at Carrie.

"Can we go swimming now?" he asks, and she snorts in response.

" _You_ can go," she tells him. "I'm perfectly happy staying right here."

She takes another sip from her straw and Luke groans loudly. "But… the ocean! It's right there!"

"I know," she says with a laugh. "I can see it from here."

"I can't believe you don't want to go swimming with me," Luke says miserably.

"I don't want to get my hair wet," Carrie replies. "But I'm not stopping you from going."

Luke huffs loudly and then gets up from his chair, heading off towards the beach as Carrie shakes her head. The cabana really does have the perfect view of the water, so she can watch Luke to her heart's content. She continues drinking her daiquiri and considers pulling out the book she brought, but Luke seems determined to keep her attention solely on him.

He may as well be auditioning for Baywatch with all the ridiculous things he does as soon as he reaches the water. Carrie _knows_ he's showing off for her, trying to goad her into coming down to join him. She sets her daiquiri down and opts for a glass of water with ice in it so she can crunch it between her molars, trying to tamp down the wave of arousal that flows through her.

Luke smiles every time he emerges from the water. Even if he can't see her staring, he must _know_ that she can't look away. Carrie's breath catches when his shorts start to slip down his hips, revealing the distinct tan line on his skin that he's managed to cultivate in just a few days.

Carrie crosses her legs, squeezing her thighs together tightly as she leans her head back and tries to take a deep breath. As she closes her eyes she tells herself to get a grip - she _can_ resist him. Just because he's being the biggest tease in the world doesn't mean she has to give in.

For god's sake, they literally had sex this morning, not two hours ago. She's more than aware of his insatiable appetite but she was actually hoping for a somewhat normal beach day.

When she lifts her head again, it's just in time to catch Luke coming up out of the water again. He slicks his hair back and gasps for breath, and this time something inside Carrie snaps. Two can play at this game, and she's here to _win_.

She unties the knot in the sarong wrapped around her waist and grabs one of the towels provided by the hotel before marching down onto the beach, rolling it out a few feet away from where the waves break upon the sand. As she lays down on her back Luke approaches her, dripping wet with water. She looks up at him through her sunglasses and tries to give him an unimpressed look, but the smirk on his face sends a wave of desire through her body.

"I knew you couldn't resist," he says as he stands over her.

"This is as close to the water as I'm going to get," she replies, turning her body so the water dripping off of him doesn't fall onto her. "If you get me wet, I'll hurt you."

Luke's smirk gets even wider as he drops to his knees and leans down to kiss her. She kisses back for a few seconds before she pushes him away, squealing a little as he shakes his head and sprays her with water droplets.

"Sorry," he says, very obviously not sorry at all, "I can never resist getting you wet."

Carrie rolls her eyes as Luke cackles before returning to the water. She lays her head back on the towel and stretches out, digging her feet into the sand beyond the edge of the towel. As she lies there and soaks up the heat from the sun, her mind starts replaying vivid memories of this morning's events.

She'd woken up to Luke's fingers inside of her and his mouth on her breasts, and though she refuses to admit it to his face, it's definitely one of her favorite ways to wake up. When he noticed she was awake, he hungrily kissed her and told her that he couldn't help himself, he'd just had to touch her. He _needed_ to taste her skin.

Carrie found it hard to speak while still half-asleep, but it didn't matter. Luke had slid down her body and settled between her legs, getting his mouth on her before she could manage to say anything at all. Her first words of the day were lost amongst cries of pleasure. By the time she was fully awake, she was moaning Luke's name and shaking under his touch.

As soon as he was done, he crawled back up her body to kiss her and Carrie wrapped her arms around him. She clung to him as she whispered in his ear that she wanted him to fuck her, just like this. Naturally, Luke was quick to comply with her wish, making sure to stay as close to her as he could as they moved together.

Now, Carrie feels hot all over as she remembers how deeply Luke kissed her, how he held her like she was the most precious thing in the world as he took all that she was willing to give him. She starts to sweat and sits up to fan herself, pulling her hair away from her neck to try and get some relief.

The thing is, she _could_ just take a few steps and cool off in the water. But that would mean Luke would win this round, and Carrie still has a few tricks up her sleeve.

She maneuvers around until she's on her knees, sitting back on her heels as she goes to undo the knot at the back of her bikini. To anyone else, she looks like just another girl who's trying to avoid tan lines.

But as she presses her arm against the front of her bikini top just before the knot falls away, she looks up and finds Luke staring right at her. Carrie smiles innocently as she lays back down on the towel, this time on her front, and pulls the bikini top out from under her chest.

From the time she drops it onto the sand beside her, it takes maybe a minute for Luke to come back to her. He sits down next to her and she turns her head, using her arms for a pillow as she gives him another innocent smile.

"Had enough?" she asks.

He chuckles wryly and runs a finger down her back. "I thought maybe you might need help."

"With what?"

"Sunscreen," he replies, smiling widely. He presses his palm against her warm skin and drags it across and down around her ribs, brushing his fingers against the side of her breast. Carrie shivers a little from his touch and shies away from it with a soft giggle.

"I left it in the cabana," she says, pulling one of her arms out from under herself to bat Luke's hand away.

Luke hums and waits for her to slide her arm back under her head before he starts touching her again. He traces the line of her spine all the way down to her bikini bottoms and then runs his finger along the edge of the fabric.

"Maybe you should take these off too," he says as he hooks a finger underneath them and gives them a light tug.

"Luke," Carrie says in a warning tone as she sits up slightly, turning her head over her shoulder as she covers herself with one arm. He grins at her as he lets the fabric slip from his finger and it snaps back against her skin.

"Just saying," he says as he leans closer to her. "I know how you feel about tan lines."

Carrie's eyes drop down to his hips for a split second and she catches a glimpse of a fading hickey that she left a few nights ago. Luke's still grinning at her when she looks up at his face again, and she shakes her head.

"I think _someone_ has spent a little too long in the sun," she says as she grabs one corner of the towel underneath her and starts wrapping it around herself, "you're clearly delirious."

"Oh, yeah," Luke says as he rolls his eyes, " _I'm_ the delirious one."

Carrie sighs as she snatches her bikini top off of the sand before Luke can do anything with it, and then she picks herself up with the towel wrapped firmly around her. Luke's quick to follow her back to the cabana, playfully tugging at her towel and clearly thinking he's won this round.

While Carrie sits back down on her lounger, Luke busies himself by going around to the sides of the cabana and pulling the shades closed to give them some privacy. When he finishes with the last side and they're completely shaded from prying eyes, he turns around to see that Carrie's put her bikini top back on.

"I--" he groans with a heavy sigh, looking utterly disappointed as Carrie acts like she has no idea what he's talking about.

Adding insult to injury, she tugs on her bikini to adjust it around her breasts as Luke walks over to the chairs. Even though she doesn't look at him, she knows he's staring at her. Instead of using the other chair which he'd moved earlier, he climbs onto hers and starts slowly crawling up her body.

"What are you doing?" she asks, twisting her mouth to try and keep from smiling as he starts pressing kisses along her belly.

"Just admiring the view," he murmurs against her skin between kisses. He continues up her torso, paying special attention to the valley between her breasts. Carrie sucks in a breath through her teeth as he nips at her skin, and Luke lifts his head before surging forward to kiss her mouth.

Carrie whimpers a little at the force of his kiss, but relaxes into it a moment later and wraps her arms around Luke's neck. She's never going to say no to a kiss.

Luke puts his hand on Carrie's waist as they kiss, pulling her close to him and urging her to wrap her legs around him. She laughs into his mouth and puts her hand over his, pulling it away from her waist as she breaks the kiss.

"Nice try," she whispers breathlessly.

"What?" he answers, giving her an innocent smile. She rolls her eyes and presses another kiss to his mouth.

"You know what," she replies. "We're in public."

"Nobody can see us," Luke says, gesturing around at the fabric covering all four sides of the cabana.

Carrie turns her head when Luke tries to kiss her again, so he goes for her neck instead. He starts kissing his way down to her collarbones and then down to her breasts, dragging his mouth over the fabric of her bikini top.

"Luke," she hisses in warning, but he doesn't listen. He starts licking and sucking her right breast, making her nipple harden up under the bikini so he can lavish more attention on it.

Carrie whimpers softly and presses one of her hands to her mouth to muffle the sound. Luke switches to her other breast and takes her other hand in one of his, lacing their fingers together tightly as he pins it above her head.

She should tell him to stop. She _should_ push him away and make him sit on his own lounge chair alone as punishment. But his mouth feels so good against her and she can't deny that she wants him to keep going. Besides, he's right in that nobody can see them. But that doesn't mean that they won't be disturbed by a resort employee coming to check on them.

Luke may be shameless, but Carrie definitely doesn't want to get caught in a compromising position in public.

As if he can read her mind and decides to do the _exact_ opposite, Luke decides at that very moment to press his hips down against her. She gasps when she feels the hard line of his cock rub against her thigh and she has to bite down on her fist to keep from moaning out loud.

Luke groans against her breast and as he reaches up to pull her bikini top to one side, Carrie sinks her free hand into his hair and pulls his head back sharply. He hisses and his eyes snap open to look down at her, his hand paused halfway up her body.

"You need to _stop_ ," she tells him, enunciating as carefully as possible so he can't try and twist her words around. He laughs breathlessly and tries to move his head back down, groaning when Carrie's grip holds steady and she ends up pulling his hair.

"Why would I do that?" he says, licking his lips and smirking at her. "We're having so much fun."

Carrie moans helplessly as she sits up far enough that she can kiss him, and he lets go of her other hand to let her envelop his body with both arms. They tumble back down onto the lounge chair but they don't stop kissing, and now Carrie feels as frantic to touch him as he does her.

He drags his hands all over her skin, gripping the curve of her ass and tracing the lines of her bikini down and around her thigh. She whimpers into his mouth when his fingers slip between her legs, deftly pulling her bikini to one side and sinking his fingers into her in a fluid movement.

"Luke," she gasps hotly, torn between wanting to continue to kiss him and _needing_ to pull away to moan. He greedily seeks out her mouth again as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her, all the while grinding against her thigh.

Any thoughts of making him stop have been completely erased from Carrie's mind. Now all she wants is for him to make her come. She loves when he gets like this, so desperate to get her off that he can't think about doing _anything_ else.

"Carrie," he groans into her skin when she breaks the kiss to let out another moan, even though she's trying _so_ hard not to make too much noise. " _Baby_ , please."

"I… _oh_ ," she whimpers, curling around him and pressing her face against his shoulder. She breathes sharp and fast into his skin as he adds a third finger, and he moans when she clenches around him.

"God, baby, yes," he moans, "come on, don't hold back, please."

Carrie digs her nails into his back, leaving marks in his skin as he sends her over the edge. They both shake as she comes, and for a split second Carrie actually considers letting him fuck her right here. His cock is still pressed against her, practically throbbing with desire.

But that would mean Luke wins, and Carrie can't have that.

"Luke," she says, exhaling deeply as she lies back. She feels exhausted, like they've spent all day in the sun rather than _maybe_ an hour.

"Hmm?" Luke smiles down at her as he slowly pulls his fingers out of her bikini bottoms, and before Carrie can say another word he brings them up to his mouth and starts sucking them clean.

He does it in the absolute lewdest way possible and even though she _just_ got off, a wave of heat rolls through her and she clenches her thighs together. She swallows a whimper and bites down hard on her bottom lip as he smiles at her, pulling his fingers out of his mouth with a pop.

With a good hard shove, Carrie pushes him off of her chair.

"Hey!" he cries, frowning at her from the floor of the cabana. Carrie sits up and turns her back to him as she gets to her feet, turning back around to face him as she picks up the bag she'd brought down with them earlier.

"I think, maybe," she says as she holds out her hand to him, "it's time for us to go back to the room for a while."

Luke smirks as he takes her hand and gets to his feet. Carrie's eyes wander down his body and she can't help but snort with laughter as she sees his _incredibly obvious_ erection in his swim trunks. She slips the bag off her shoulder and passes it to him, and even though he rolls his eyes he holds it firmly in front of him.

"This _is_ a family resort, after all," she replies as she turns around, heading for the nearest exit through the cabana.

"Yeah, yeah," Luke mutters as he catches up to her, slinging his arm around her neck and pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. "We can come back, though, right?"

Carrie flushes as he pulls the bag away and presses his hips to her backside.

"Y'know," he breathes into her ear, " _after_."

She spins around, pulling him in for a kiss as she tugs the bag between them. Luke grins as she pulls away, keeping his hand around her neck.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/)


End file.
